Do I mind you?
by The man that would be king
Summary: You don't need to see my identification.
1. Chapter 1

This is a trial chapter. Depending on the reviews I get, will determine if I continue it.**

* * *

**

**Do I mind you?**

Three days ago.

_Hi I am Shinji, just your every day fuck up and star wars fan._

_People perceive me to be a quite and polite boy. Well there half right and half wrong._

_Truth be told. I have had the ability to activate over sixty percent of my brain for a couple of minutes any more then a couple of minutes I start to get dizzy and and disoriented, which gives me the power to trick the minds of people with out a very high intellect. The person with the highest intelligence I was able to manipulate had an intellect of a hundred and sixty. _

_Well anyway three days ago I arrived at Tokyo Three and got my ass handed to me by a big mother fucker as I recall, but apparently I won, after a day in recovery I got set up with a shitty little apartment and a fucked up flat mate Misato. _

But there was no problem I couldn't fix with a little mind manipulation. _Misato is intelligent but not intelligent enough, she will make a fine puppet._

The Current Day

Shinji got up from his bed and looked at his small little room.

_I don't fucking think so, I am not staying in this room for another night._

Shinji got up and dressed, He then walked in to the hall way to receive a most nasty beak to the groin.

_MOTHERFUCKER!_

Shinji screamed, Misato ran to find Shinji staggering around with his hand over his groin and a very entertained penguin.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Asked Misato.

"Your bird attacked me" shouted Shinji.

"What PenPen? You must be mistaken." Said Misato in disbelief.

"Yes PenPen, why would you have a penguin anyway"? Said Shinji in pain.

"Well everybody needs someone to talk to." Said Misato sadly.

Shinji sighed.

"Ok never mind" said Shinji in a frustrated tone.

"Well now that out of the way we need to get to school."

"School?" Shinji said in surprise.

"Yes everybody needs to go to school."

"I am not going, well not to day." Shinji said In a dominating tone.

"Its not your choice Shinji, your father told me to take you. And so I will." Misato ordered in a superior tone of voice.

_Its time puppet._

Shinji looked at Misato and activated the rest of his brain. And told her what was going to happen.

_First you are going to ring my father and tell him that I went to school. After that you will go to work like normal and ask my father for a bigger apartment, also when I say I am not doing something you will not bug me on it. Do you understand?_

"Yes I understand."

After that Shinji powered down his brain to normal and Misato said.

"Well off to work after ringing your father and telling him that you have gone to school."

"Ok."

A couple of minutes later Misato was out the door and off to work,

"Now to explore this shit hole." Shinji said to himself.

Shinji looked through the house finding loads of junk including girly magazines and ready meals that could kill a rat. But what surprised him was that he came across a 45.calibre pistol.

Seeing this gave Shinji a devilish grin and he thought.

I think its time for PenPen to have an accident.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours of routing around Misato's stuff, Shinji had B.O and needed a bath. Shinji drew a bath and started to relaxed. After a couple of minutes his thoughts started to hang around the fight he had with the angel. 

"There is something not right here" thought Shinji. And suddenly an image flashed in his head of a guy in lab coat stabbing him with a needle in the back of his neck.

"What the fuck was that?" Jumping out of the bath in shock. Shinji felt the back of neck to find a needle mark.

"Shit, why couldn't I remember something like that!" Shinji said in a panic. Shinji figured that what ever was in that needle was responsible for his memory loss

"It must have been what was in that needle." Shinji tried to remember more but could not. Which frustrated him greatly.

"Fuck! I can't think!"

He then told him self. _All right calm down, relax that's the only way your going to remember anything. _Shinji started to calm down, only to here he stomach growling.

"I need to eat." Shinji went to fridge looking for food. As he went to open the door it though it slammed wide open and knocked him off his feet, and in turn he whacked his head on the floor sending him into unconsciousness. Shinji started to dream while unconsciousness. Shinji saw him self in a third person view as if he was looking at him self through Misato's eyes. He saw him self getting out of the car and coming out of the car escalator with himself. Then saw him self greeted by the guy in the lab coat who stabbed him with needle in his vision, the guy in the lab coat asked Shinji to come with him. You see a name tag on the guys coat, it read out Saul.

You watched your self and Saul walk down a long corridor. But moments after learning of your attackers name it happened Saul pulled out the needle and injected you with some unknown drug. Shinji watch with burning anger as he saw him self fall to the ground. But Shinji could not help him self. Misato must of just watched. But not a second later you saw your self getting up and looking as if you did not have a single thought in your head. Saul started to ask you to tell your name, age and mothers first name as a if to test if what they injected you with worked. It did and then he told you that you would not remember him or this encounter and that you piloted a big machine called an AVA and you did it of your own accord. You then saw your self agree and you were guided to your AVA.

You remember walking to your AVA meeting your father and not caring that you had seen him in a long time. But you also remembered a girl who was pretty beat up but you did not care either. But the only thing that really stuck out was the fact that there was no fear or hesitation. at the huge machine you piloted And now you new you why and you would make Saul pay for it as well as everyone who was a part of it.

Just before Shinji got into your AVA he suddenly awakes angry at the hole situation. Shinji sits up to find PenPen looking at you. PenPen looked quite pleased with him self.

"You little bastard." Shinji shouted still angry from his dream. Now PenPen did not take kindly to this and pecked Shinji in the groin again. Shinji squealed like a pig.

"Shinji got up then grabbed PenPen and through him out a window and over the balcony. But being a genetically modified penguin made for war, he extended he's claws simply slid down the wall in Wolverine's fashion. When he reached the bottom he polished his claws on his chest in a proud way.

A couple of minutes later Shinji started to calm down. But before that he walked onto the balcony and cursed out passer bys on the street. Then Thoughts started to enter his mind, the first one was that he has to get Saul. But then he thought more about it and he came to the conclusion that:

"Saul's not the problem, its the people in charge. I have got to get them and that means my father!" But then he thought of the whole situation and thought

"If Saul had not injected me with that drug, I would of told my father to fuck himself, when he ask me what he wanted me to do, and so it properly was the best solution."

"Shit I hate fucking reasoning" shouted Shinji. He then pondered what he should do, and finally he accepted that he had been given a bad hand and he should deal with it.

Shinji now calm, started to gather his composure and just in time Misato was just coming through the door. Shinji thought.

"

"

Shinji greeted Misato.

"Hi Misato how was you day?" Shinji said in a warm and nice tone.

"Hi Shinji. Not bad, but this morning, I got this to strange notion that I wanted a new apartment. It's weird, I love this apartment."

"Oh Really why"

"I have lived here for a while now and it has really grown on me, but it does not matter your father won't authorise it and I am kinda glad to tell the truth."

Now Shinji actually felt bad for trying to get her to move.

"Huh that is strange." Shinji said in a 'oh that is interesting tone.' Misato then announced.

"Well I'm starving! I am going to order take-out. What do you like?"

"Well I will eat anything." Shinji said. He was starving as well, not eating anything all day. An hour later Shinji and Misato were both sitting on the sofa stuffed like chickens after eating too buckets of chicken each. Suddenly it accrued to Misato that she had not seen PenPen since she got back and asked.

"Hey Shinji where is PenPen?" Misato asked in a curious tone.

"I have not seen him all day." Shinji said in wobbly voice. Just then the door open and PenPen walked in and slapped Shinji across the back of his head and sat next to Misato. Shinji looked in shock of the fact PenPen miraculous survived said:

"Misato what kind penguin is PenPen?" Shinji said in a nervous tone and hoping that she had two penguins that look a like.

"Oh he's a war penguin."

"A war penguin? Why not a normal penguin?" Shinji asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Well I have had four pets before PenPen, one was a cat but he died of food poisoning, the second pet I had was dog, he died of alcohol poisoning. The third was a parrot and he died of..."

"Wait. Let me guess. Toxic fumes from your instant meals." Shinji said butting in.

"Actually no. I was coming in from a night on the tiles and when I came in he flew at me in the dark and I didn't recognise him and due to all my years of training I pulled my gun and shot. And finally I had a ferret but it had a mental breakdown and jumped off the balcony. It died on impact.

"Ok but why a war penguin all the same."Shinji asked In a 'I am getting bored tone'.

"Well war penguins are incredibly tough, they eat all most anything and can survive massive amounts of alcohol and their hides is so tough that a twenty millimetre round can't pierce it. Also there are so strong willed that all technique known to man have not worked so he won't have a mental breakdown.

Shinji thought for a bit.

"Well he is here to stay then...fuck." Shinji then said. "But don't you think he is a little aggressive?" Shinji said in a concerning tone.

"What! No he is just highly strung that's all! But anyway, you should go to bed you have got school in the morning." in a tone that said fuck off and don't you dare say anything about my baby again.

"But its only six a clock." said Shinji feeling royally flipped off. When he said that PenPen gave Shinji the evils and Shinji then thought.

"Ah fuck it. I don't want to be around lady death and the indestructible whale treat anyway." Shinji got up and went to bed muttering under his breath.

"Shinji got into bed and decided that tomorrow he would change Misato's opinion of PenPen and fell a sleep with devilish grin.


	3. Chapter 3

When Shinji fell asleep he started to dream. He saw himself sneaking behind PenPen with a hammer and cracking his skull with it causing him to laugh out loud, both in and out of his dream. After killing PenPen with hammer, he the took PenPen's body and chopped it up and made soup with it, but when he made the soup it started to gush out like a fountain right in to Shinji's mouth, he felt it going down his throat warm but disgusting tasting.

Shinji awoke and totally freaked out at the sight that confronted him. It was PenPen pissing in his mouth. Shinji kicked PenPen through his door and into the wall, Shinji then ran to the bathroom puked three times and after that he used a whole bottle of mouth wash, two tubes of tooth paste.

Shinji walked out looking most pissed and ready to convince Misato that she should get PenPen put down. But to his surprise she had gone to work and not woke him up first. And it dawned on him he had told her when in control, not bother him if he did not want to do something. Shinji looked at the clock, it read out quarter past seven.

"Damn she went early today," Shinji said in surprise. But after his day so far he thought that:

_I might as well go to school, I can not stand that dirty penguin. _But first he needed a shower. The fact being that he smelled like piss. So he had a shower and got dressed and checked the time in the kichen. it read out quarter to eight. He wasn't in the mood for food after his dirty soup drink. So he decide to get some supplies while it was early. He locked up and opened the front door but as he did he noticed PenPen scratching at the Misato's door.

And cleaver thought popped into Shinji's head.

_It would do me better in the long run to get on PenPen's good side, in case I can't make Misato put Him down._

A similar thing had happened before when he could not stand his only friend's girlfriend, this had happened a few years before he came to Tokyo Three. His only friend's girlfriend did not like him and tried to keep his friend away from him. This happened too the extent of pushing around even getting him beat up by her older brothers who jumped him, not giving him time to convince them other wise. After that she even had the gall to rub it in his face and he finaly snapped and he tried to get her to kill herself but she was to intelligent and he was not skilled enough so he tried to get his friend to dump her. But it did not work. His friend was not really smart but his infatuation caused a mental block.

So Shinji walked to Misato's door and opened it for PenPen. Who then looked at him with a little respected at his deed. PenPen then ran and dived under Misato's bed and dragged out a pair of Small slippers.

Shinji thought.

_You spoiled little brat._ But did not say nothing. He just walked out the door and headed for a nearest shopping centre that hopefully stocked his stationary needs. It took him a little over ten minutes to reach a shop with stationary. The shop sign read out 'The Pen and Pencil Emporium'.

Shinji entered and was shocked at how many people were there and what type of people were there. There were goths everywhere and even the staff were goths. Shinji did not like goths, he thought they looked and acted as if they experienced real pain, when most were just sheep and most likely come from nice homes. Which pissed him off to no end, but also made him laugh at how stupid they sounded.

When he started to look at a shelf of pens and paper. He overheard two goths talking about there despair. Shinji cracked up and burst out laughing. Which upset the goths and turning them in idiots who must of though that Shinji laughing must of meant come and moan to me on why people shouldn't hate them. The first goth who was passive said:

"Hey man, you should not laugh at our pain." The second goth who was aggressive said:

"Year you fucking little twat! Our pain isn't funny!" This got Shinji highly defensive and he shouted at them. He shouted what he thought of them, and all the stupid goths in the stores.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! You fucking little suicidal cunts!" Shinji had never got worked up so quick before and unknown to him his brain activated due to anger. And he was so worked up, he told them what they should do with pathetic lives.

" on, you are making me feel bad at how stupid you look and sound.

Just then every body in the shop started to killed themselves, some of them pulled knives, others took to grabbing of scissors, pens and pencils from the shelves and started stabbing away.

"Oops I must of activated the rest of my brain with out knowing." He then said after shutting down his brain. "Ah nobody will care."

A couple of minutes later, Shinji had completed his shopping and not having to pay made him happy. He then walked out the shop with a new bag and all the pens, pencils, paper and gadgets he needed, also the all the money from the wallets and purses of the dead goths.

After all the blood shed, the only thing that bothered him was the blood on the soles of his shoes, but that did not bother him for long, he just wiped them on a dead goth's jacket. And all together it a was good shopping experience.

Now walking down the street he realised that he did not now where the school was, so he called a taxi from a public phone. Ten minutes later a taxi showed up and Shinji got in. The taxi driver asked:

"Hi, where to?"

Shinji answered.

"Hi, where is the nearest school?"

"Well there is only one school that is still open."

"Ok then let go there."

"Ok Pine High School here we come." Five minutes later they arrived and Shinji asked for the bill.

"It will be ten dollers." (I don't know yen currency)

Shinji pulled out his wallet and gave him his fee.

He then walked through the gates of the school, And immediately was greeted by a female student with a most annoying voice ever. And she spoke so fast that Shinji could only make out that her name was Hikari Horaki and she was the student rep.

"So when do lessons start?" getting impatient with this blubber mouth. While wondering what time it was. Hikari said something about nine thirty. So Shinji assumed that was lesson time.

A couple of minutes later of Hikari's constant talking had Shinji at breaking point, he was ready to order her to jump bridge. But before he did he heard the sound of what he hoped were other students. And luckily for Hikari it was.

It was two lads. One short and the other tall. The short one ran and greeted Shinji.

"Hi I'm Kensuke Aida," And then introducing is friend. "And that over there is Toji Suzuhara."

Shinji introduced him self.

"Hi I'm Shinji Ikari."

"Nice to meet you."

When Toji got there he just said hi and walked past to to talk to Hakari. "Dam that was cold" Said Shinji.

"Ah don't worry about him, it just his way. He just has to now you better that's all. Just give him a couple of days."

Shinji did not really care if he did not become friends with Toji but he did want friends in his own way. Just then a bunch of twenty girls and an effeminate guy who had eye-liner on came through the gates. And Kensuke said.

"Here comes the rest of the class."

Shinji said. "I would have thought that there would be more students left in school being that there is only one school in Tokyo Three."

"Nah people quickly moved when the first angel attached. In under a day, over ten million left, leaving about a couple of thousand people."

"That makes sense, if I could leave I would, what about you?

"Nah I love the excitement." Kensuke said with enthusiasm.

"That a little scary." While thinking I thought I was fucked up.

"Yeah I'm a war nut." Aafter getting to know his new friend, Shinji heard a bell.

"Lesson time!" Said Kensuke with a ton of enthusiasm.

Shinji walked with Kensuke and Toji to the only class in the school, Toji still not making much conversation, but that did not matter. Kensuke talked enough for then both of them. And by the time they got to the class Shinji had found out that Toji and Kensuke were both the sons of retailers, no surprised that Kensuke's father and mother ran a gun shop, and Toji was the son of parents who had a sport shop. And that both there shops were doing well. But in a city with a military base under ground it was no surprise that it was doing well. The soldiers did nothing but target practice and play sports all day.

When Shinji came in a teacher with a name tag that read out Mr Shin shouted:

"STUDENT WHY ARE YOU LATE !!!!! YOU SHOULD OF BEEN HERE YESTERDAY!"

Shinji was not going to take this on his first day and instantly powered his brain up and told the teacher:

"You are not angry, you are pleased with the fact I did not come in yesterday and you will not give me a hard time over anything ever again. Now apologise"

While Shinji was telling the teacher what to do the class was in there seat awaiting a very loud come back by the Mr Shin. But to the class's surprise Mr Shin said he was sorry and the whole classroom looked at Shinji. Shinji walked to the only available chair and table and sat and also relaxing his brain. For three lesson in a row though there was nothing but whispering.

When it was break time the class followed Shinji out the class room and in to the courtyard. Then all at once everybody asked the same question at the same time.

"How did you do that?" Nearly knocking Shinji off his feet in shock.

The only thing he could think of that cause people to change there attitude. "Confidence." Shinji said sounding quite cool.


End file.
